


Raison D'être (Reason for Existing)

by ebonysblues



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tate, I'm cold," Violet whispers, widening her eyes and batting her eyelashes, appearing childlike.</p><p>Tate smiles and brings their bodies closer together. "Here, I'll warm you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raison D'être (Reason for Existing)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as Sherlocksimpaladoctorskanima!

A young brown haired man lies on his side, face to face with a pale and skinny teenage girl. The man's fingers travel the length of Violet's silky strands of hair. They run through from the roots to the ends and then back again in a comforting rhythm. 

Violet sighs in content, blowing warm air against Tate's bare chest. Tate smiles, his eyes lighting up as he takes in the sight of the girl laying next to him.

Violet is wearing nothing but her undergarments. She shivers, her only warmth coming from a flimsy sheet and the boy adjacent to her.

"Tate, I'm cold," Violet whispers, widening her eyes and batting her eyelashes, appearing childlike. Her arms erupt with goosebumps as she shivers again. 

Tate smiles and brings their bodies closer together. "Here, I'll warm you up."

He pulls his fingers from her hair and places his hand on the small of her back. He slides his hand up along the flat surface, his fingers traveling the arch of her spine. She relaxes underneath his touch.

"Is this better?" Tate asks, bringing his lips to her ear.

She hums in reply, loving the feel of his hands caressing her.

The male teen slides his lips from her ear to her temple. He places a kiss against and asks, "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure," she replies.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Okay," she says, slightly worried. 

"No, you have to promise. " Tate circles his thumbs on her hips,  trying to ease her stiffness.  

"I promise Tate,  I do.  Whatever it is,  you can tell me. " 

 

 

 

"I love you so much. So much so that you are the reason for my existence. If I don't have you,  I have nothing." 


End file.
